An angry Saiyan
by Milui Elenath
Summary: BV get together. You can never really have enough of these, can you? Follows the normal timeline and is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not owned by me, they are from Dragon Ball Z. This is fan fiction and I have in no way earned any money from this. However this fiction is my work and therefore can not be reproduced or altered without my permission. 

An Angry Saiyan.

A fan fiction story by Milui Elenath

Another explosion came from the capsule. Bulma's head jerked upwards out of her book. Explosions had become a regular sound around their home for the last few months since Vegeta had taken up training. A week ago they hadn't concerned her as they had been only minor explosions, usually occurring when Vegeta destroyed his training equipment. Then five days ago an explosion had sounded which had shaken the whole house. She would never forget it. She had known instantly that something terrible had happened and she'd run outside even knocking YamCha out of the way. There was smoke dissipating from the burnt capsule, it had been split in half and rubble was all around it but where was Vegeta? Her heart had stopped, she'd begun searching through the rubble fearing what she might find but then a hand had forced it's way out from the stones and Vegeta had emerged. At first she had been concerned but then he had stood up, as arrogant as ever, declaring that he was fine. She was furious, how dare he worry her. She yelled at him about destroying her house. She still felt guilty about that now, as if any thing could be more important to her than him. Then he'd tried to stand and he fell. She had suddenly realised for the first time how desperately he needed help.

The next day had been difficult, she'd been so worried about him she'd fallen asleep in his room, she'd woken to the sound of him trying to get out of bed.

"OH no you don't!" she'd scolded. She placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back down. She was surprised that she was able to, he really must have weakened himself.

"I'm fine," he'd protested.

"No, you're not." Bulma argued.

"But I need to keep training," Vegeta tried to convince her.

"Listen to me Vegeta, my dad hasn't repaired the capsule yet so you might as well rest! You almost killed yourself." Tears had sprung to Bulma's eyes.

Bulma had looked at Vegeta thinking he looked indecisive, she just couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

"Fine get out of bed! Go train in the rubble!" She yelled.

She slammed the door, bursting into tears on the other side.

"Nobody tells me what to do!" Vegeta had yelled after her, lying back down.

She'd had to admit to herself that day that she was in love with Vegeta.

Her father had repaired the capsule and Vegeta had been back in that capsule training again within days. Bulma had yelled at him through the monitor again and again but he just yelled back and often times she noticed he ended up hurting himself because she distracted him. So then she just sat inside pretending to read, listening to little explosions and every now and again flicking the monitor on just to check that Vegeta was still okay. A few times he hadn't noticed her but the last time he had seen her and he'd yelled so loudly to stop spying on him that she hadn't tried it again. Now she could only wait till he eventually emerged from the capsule out of hunger.

He was the most arrogant, stubborn, man she had ever met. He was rude and unbending. She gave a loud sigh. Why? Oh why did she love him?

"I must do more." Vegeta said inside the capsule. He was lying against the floor pushing himself up with one hand. The gravity was already at 450 and he was waiting on more training devices from Dr. Briefs.

"Ehhh" he winced as he fell against the floor.

It was usually at such a time that he would look up to see that ridiculous woman appearing on the monitor, yelling at him about being careful. Didn't she know he was a saiyan? She hadn't appeared on the screen since he yelled at her last. What a strange woman she was. She never seemed to take the slightest notice of what he said and she never seemed afraid of his threats. She even tried to order him around! He only went along with her because he needed her father's help in his training. She was the most infuriating, annoying woman he had ever met . . . and the most interesting. What ever made her do the things she did? He had often wondered why she'd invited him to stay here. After he'd stolen her father's ship and then returned he'd expected her to tell him to find somewhere else to live but everyone just assumed he was staying. The other day still puzzled him also. He tried very hard not to think about how he humiliated himself by collapsing after the accident. Vegeta thought back to the morning afterward.

He had seen Bulma sleeping on the desk beside the bed. He'd stared at her a few moments wondering what she was doing there. She seemed exhausted but she still looked beautiful. He had tried to remember what had happened to him. The capsule had blown up hadn't it? His training, he had to get back to his training. He'd tried to get out of bed.

"OH no you don't!" Bulma had scolded, suddenly awake. She placed her hands on his chest pushing him back.

Vegeta had laid back down at her touch. A moment ago he had been sure he had enough strength back to continue training, but when that woman had touched him he'd suddenly felt light headed.

"I'm fine." He'd protested but Bulma had argued with him.

"But I need to keep training," he'd insisted. He wondered why he was seeking her approval.

Bulma had continued arguing with him telling him that he'd almost been killed.

Vegeta had been about to assert that he was the strongest warrior in the universe and that a tiny explosion like that wasn't going to finish him off but then he'd noticed her tears. Foolish woman, he had thought, she cries over everything. He'd seen her cry over that strange box with the pictures, over the fact she had nothing to wear and more often than not over that weakling idiot YamCha. What was she crying over now?

He'd thought about it from time to time since that day and it still made no sense to him. The female species truly were an enigma.

He suddenly realised he was just staring at the monitor.

"I must concentrate!" he growled to himself "I must become a Super Saiyan.!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
A/N I didn't put chapters in when I wrote this so if it seems like my chapters finish weird it's because I just broke the story up.  
  
  
  
Sitting at the dining table with her parents, Bulma could see the light from the capsule flashing out of the windows  
  
"That boys crazy, he's pushing himself way too far this time!" Dr. Briefs said.  
  
"What do you mean? Bulma asked leaning forward.  
  
"He wants me to build training devices able to withstand 500 times normal gravity."  
  
"WHAT!" Bulma was furious. "He's just recovering! You can't do it Dad."  
  
"I'm not about to tell Vegeta that, though I admit I really don't know if I can make devices able to withstand that kind of pressure. It wouldn't take much for the power cable to fail either and then the whole thing would have to shut down."  
  
"Shut down?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes, it would take me at least a day to get the right materials together to repair the cable." Dr. Briefs explained.  
  
Bulma frowned thoughtfully for a moment.  
  
"Well, I better get started or I won't finish by morning," Dr. Briefs said as he pushed his chair back.  
  
"You're not going to try to convince him not to do it?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"Well I did mention a few of the problems but . . . well you know Vegeta." Dr. Briefs said.  
  
"Well if you're not going to tell him he can't do it, I will!" Bulma said defiantly.  
  
Bulma looked up, Vegeta had just entered the doorway. Luckily he didn't seem to have heard a word of their conversation obviously too intent on his thoughts or too tired. He was heading for his room.  
  
Bulma was tempted to yell at him that it was about time he rested but she was worried he'd go back to training to prove Saiyan's didn't need sleep or something.  
  
He disappeared round the corner.  
  
"Bulma honey, you better take him his meal. The poor boys been working so hard. I'll just go fix a tray, I'll be back in a minute. Maybe I have some of those cakes left and some of those . . ." Mrs Briefs voice trailed off as she disappeared into the kitchen happily chattering to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma picked up the tray of food and carried it to Vegeta's door. She tapped lightly with her foot as her hands were full.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta cried rudely.  
  
Bulma pushed open the door. "Don't you mean who is it? Well it's me and I brought you some food, saiyan's do have to eat don't they?"  
  
"Thank you," Vegeta said rather quietly. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, almost slumped.  
  
Bulma began to wonder if he had any strength left to eat. She placed the tray down on the desk. Something wasn't right here, did Vegeta just thank her and not say something smart?  
  
Vegeta was deep in thought. Another day had passed and he still wasn't a Super Saiyan! His fists clenched angrily. Suddenly he noticed Bulma still standing there.  
  
"Well are you going to stand there and watch me eat!" he said.  
  
"No. I don't think I will but thanks for the invitation," Bulma laughed lightly.  
  
She closed the door quickly, hearing him humph at her. That was more like it, although something about his expression concerned her. His obsession with becoming a Super Saiyan was obviously eating away at him. She better not get into an argument with him about his training, he would just do what he wanted to anyway, but as long as she was around there was no way he was going to train at 500 gravity!  
  
* * *  
  
A dark shadow flitted across the lawns of capsule corp. Silently making it's way towards the gravity machine.  
  
"That should do it." Bulma smiled to herself in the dark. "There's no way the power will ever hold at 500 times gravity with this out of action." She looked around in the dark night air. She wasn't going to stand by and let that stubborn Saiyan kill himself.  
  
Back in her room Bulma lay in her bed unable to sleep. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, what if the cable didn't give out and Vegeta started training at 500? Worse! What if something went wrong and the whole capsule blew up! Bulma sat up in bed placing her hands to her mouth as she often did when she was alarmed.  
  
"Don't be silly Bulma," she said to herself. "You're a genius, nothing will go wrong." She lay back down and fell asleep.  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
  
  
Bulma had woken early this morning anxious to see her plan work. She made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"My, you're up early this morning Bulma," her mother sing-songed. "If you just sit down at the table with Vegeta, I'll get you some coffee.  
  
Bulma looked over at the table to see Vegeta glaring at her with surprise.  
  
He said nothing when she sat down.  
  
Why was that woman up so early this morning? Vegeta wondered.  
  
Damn it! Her father must have told her about his plan to train at 500g. Great, now she would rant and rave at him before his morning session and probably throw his concentration off for the whole day. He turned his attention to eating, today he was going to need all the strength he had and more. He was going to become a Super Saiyan, no matter what it took.  
  
Bulma studied him as he ate his breakfast, his appetite had obviously returned after a good nights sleep. Both Bulma and her mother had been relieved to find that not all Saiyans had appetites like Goku's. Vegeta thankfully had some manners. He certainly looked better, his wounds seemed almost healed. Bulma found her eyes drifting over his bare chest. Wow, he looked good.  
  
The woman still hadn't said anything so he looked up to see her staring at him. Her blue eyes seemed to penetrate him as if they were reading his mind. He felt uneasy at the thought.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Bulma could feel herself beginning to blush. Did he always have to yell?  
  
"I was just wondering whether it was proper for the Prince of Saiyans to come to breakfast without a shirt!" She retaliated.  
  
Vegeta began to smirk. She always managed to come up with an insult, she was more intelligent than all of those other idiot friends of hers put together. She was very amusing when she yelled.  
  
Nice going Bulma! She thought to herself why don't you just tell him you were staring at his chest!  
  
"What are you smirking at?" She demanded.  
  
"I do not smirk," Vegeta wasn't quite as amused.  
  
"Here's your coffee Bulma," her mother hurried over.  
  
Those two were always arguing.  
  
"I'm going to train." Vegeta grunted.  
  
He waited for Bulma's cry of protest but she said nothing. He felt disturbed by that and wondered why.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, go and train!" Bulma yelled when she noticed him still standing there.  
  
Vegeta just scowled and walked off.  
  
Bulma watched him go. She couldn't take much more of this, how long was she going to have to wait until she found out if her plan had worked? Why me? She thought to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta entered the capsule and began the start up program for 500g. Something began shuddering at the back of the capsule. It creaked and then made a loud hissing noise. The capsule shook violently. Vegeta put his arms up to block, fearing the capsule might explode again but then suddenly there was nothing.  
  
"What's going on!" he hit the panel in frustration. He heard the outside door realease being activated and the capsule door opened.  
  
"Hitting the control panel is not going to fix it." Bulma declared.  
  
Vegeta noticed her parents outside the capsule, the shuddering had obviously brought them all out. Great, he thought.  
  
He exited the door and came round to the back of the capsule where Dr. Briefs was standing.  
  
"There seems to be smoke coming from the power lead, I was afraid that this might happen. Looks like the cables torn." Mr. Briefs examined it carefully.  
  
"How long will it take you to fix it?" Vegeta asked trying to hold his back his impatience but not succeeding.  
  
"Well I think I can repair it in two days . . ." he looked at Vegeta's face. "One day with a bit of luck but I'm afraid it will never be able to recreate gravity above 400g. The power level is just too high."  
  
Vegeta frowned. Damn! He'd already begun training at 450g but if 400 was the best he could get it would have to be sufficient.  
  
He sat down on a nearby rock and stared at the cable.  
  
"Err you aren't going to sit there all day are you Vegeta?" Dr. Briefs said hesitantly. It made him nervous to have Vegeta watching him repair things, besides Vegeta had the patience of . . . well of Vegeta!  
  
"I want to resume my training as soon as possible." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Oh no, you can't sit here all day!" Mrs Briefs said. "It's such a nice day. Why don't you train up at our lake. I find swimming wonderful for keeping in shape."  
  
Vegeta was surprised that she had said something useful to him, though he didn't show it. He usually paid no attention to her, he neither liked nor disliked her. It would be better not to waste a day training, Kakarot already had enough of an advantage.  
  
"Bulma, you can show Vegeta where the lake is." Mrs. Briefs addressed her daughter.  
  
"I'm sure I can find it for myself," Vegeta scoffed.  
  
"Of course you could dear," Mrs. Briefs giggled paying no attention to Vegeta's expression at her endearment. "But it is a little out of the way and poor Bulma's been sitting around inside day after day, a day out will do her good."  
  
Bulma opened her eyes wide, "Mother!"  
  
"I'll just fix you some lunch, Bulma why don't you go and change and then you can be on your way." Mrs. Briefs disappeared inside. Bulma followed feeling she had no choice in the matter.  
  
Vegeta didn't want to waste anymore training time looking for the lake so he decided that it would be alright if the woman showed him where it was.  
  
* * * 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
  
  
Bulma had changed quicker than she ever had, she was worried Vegeta would leave without her but he was still standing in the same spot looking bored when she returned.  
  
Mrs. Briefs returned carrying a large basket awkwardly, she handed it to Vegeta.  
  
"I'm sure that won't be any trouble for you, Vegeta." Mrs. Briefs smiled sweetly.  
  
Vegeta's lips curled into a grin.  
  
Bulma was very surprised. Did he just smile at someone he wasn't about to annihilate?  
  
Vegeta's face quickly returned to looking bored.  
  
"Well are we going? I've wasted enough of my time already," he grumbled.  
  
Sometimes that man was impossible!  
  
"This way," Bulma said pointing.  
  
"That's strange," Bulma heard Dr Briefs say. "It almost looks as if this cable has been cut."  
  
"Come on Vegeta!" Bulma said quickly.  
  
"That's right off you two go, have a good time!" Bulma's mother waved.  
  
What was her mother playing at anyway? Bulma wondered.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta had been walking about five minutes. Bulma was feeling extremely self conscious. How did she end up spending the day alone with Vegeta? She didn't think he knew how she felt about him and she didn't want him to know. At least she didn't think she did. Who knows how he might react? There was only one thing she was sure of, if he ever found out he would use it to his full advantage.  
  
This is ridiculous, Vegeta thought, I'm wasting my time walking with this weakling female when I could be flying.  
  
He grunted disdainfully. Bulma didn't even look at him, he noticed. Was she purposefully avoiding looking at him? Why would she do that?  
  
"Hurry up woman! I could already have flown there and back by now!" he snapped.  
  
Bulma was only a few steps behind. She stopped and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well nobody's stopping you!" Bulma regretted saying it immediately. She did want to be with him for the day, even if he ignored her, yelled at her, she didn't care. Besides she still wasn't convinced he was well enough to be training, knowing him as she did, he was bound to find a way to over do it, even without the gravitron. "You could fly us both there, if you're in such a hurry!" she added.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma still standing with her hands on her hips. It would be reasonable to fly there since he was anxious to start his training. That fragile weakling wouldn't slow him down if he carried her. The female species were light and her skin looked soft . . .  
  
"I'm a warrior, not a transport company!" he growled.  
  
"Well I think I have a mini helicopter in one of my capsules," Bulma started searching her pockets.  
  
Being shut in with that woman in one of those tiny machines gave him the same feeling that carrying her did.  
  
"I am not getting in one of those damn contraptions of yours!" he refused outright.  
  
"Stop complaining then, I think it's a nice day for a walk anyway."  
  
* * *  
  
They had walked in almost complete silence with the odd grumbling from Vegeta. It was 20 minutes later they came upon the lake. The lake was nestled amongst tall trees that met together blocking the sun and allowing only a few droplets of sunshine to splash against the waters surface and the surrounding area.  
  
"Finally," Vegeta mumbled. "I suppose this will be adequate. You can leave now." Vegeta instructed.  
  
Bulma was angry. She walks him up here and this is how he thanks her! She took a deep breath.  
  
"Listen here bud, I didn't walk all the way up here to turn around and go back."  
  
"What did you come here for anyway?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma was taken aback. She thought fast.  
  
"Somebody's got to keep an eye on you, I don't want the entire lake destroyed!"  
  
Vegeta laughed wickedly at the prospect.  
  
"And I came up here to get some sun," she turned away from him giving him a look of disdain and lay down her towel at a good spot.  
  
"I suppose you'll be of some use preparing the food." Vegeta indicated the picnic basket.  
  
Bulma was furious, she looked for something to throw.  
  
"Just stay out of my way!" Vegeta warned as he dived into the lake.  
  
"Ugh! You . . . ," what was the point. He didn't listen anyway.  
  
* * * 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
  
  
Bulma had watched Vegeta stroke up and down furiously, disappear underwater for long periods and occasionally charge upwards for breath.  
  
At least he was away from the graviton. She could relax at last. She stretched out to sunbathe removing her shirt and shorts.  
  
Vegeta forced another attack through the water. It had been a good idea to train here he decided. It was nothing like training at 400g but it at least gave him some resistance to push against. He was pleased today was not going to be a total waste of time. He surfaced to breathe.  
  
"Huh?" his eyebrows parted from their usual frown to reveal surprise.  
  
The woman was lying in the sunshine in one of those swimming garments. What were they called? A bikini?  
  
Well that was no concern of his. He turned his attention back to his training. I was going to strengthen my arms more wasn't I? As he was thinking movement caught his eye, he turned back to Bulma. She'd turned over now, her eyes closed. Her costume, hot pink. Was there wording on her costume? His Saiyan eyes were far better at seeing than humans. "Capsule Corp." he read silently.  
  
Hmmph he muttered. Determinedly he turned his back to her, now what was he doing!?!  
  
"This is pointless," Vegeta shouted angrily, rising above the water he threw an energy ball at the lake. A large splash proceeded; soaking everything within twenty metres of the lakes radius.  
  
"What's your problem?" Bulma said. "Look what you've done, I'm soaked."  
  
"Well those garments are designed to get wet." Vegeta pointed out plainly.  
  
"Well, that's true." Bulma laughed.  
  
Vegeta flew over and landed beside her, he leant against a tree in his usual arms crossed pose.  
  
Bulma noticed he looked as if he were almost sulking.  
  
"You're getting in my way." He accused turning to her.  
  
"What?!? I was sunbathing!" Bulma defended herself.  
  
"I can't train at my full strength with you so close by. Your weak body couldn't take it." He paused. "Not that I care but without your father's help it will take me a lot longer to become a Super Saiyan." His mind wandered. "I must become a Super Saiyan." He pounded his fist into his hand.  
  
Didn't he ever think about anything else but his training? Well maybe it was time to find out.  
  
Bulma walked over to where Vegeta was standing, he was still deep in thought, frowning.  
  
He was so proud, so determined, but Bulma was just as determined.  
  
Let's just see if he can stop thinking about training for one moment, Bulma thought.  
  
Why did Super Saiyan elude him? WHY? He didn't notice Bulma step towards him until it was too late.  
  
He focused his eyes on her. What was she doing? She was leaning towards him, he could see her eyes staring straight into his, he couldn't look away. He felt powerless. A feeling that he usually wouldn't have liked but somehow this was different. Her lips were moving towards him, they touched his. They were soft, so soft. He pressed his lips against hers wanting to feel every part of her lips. He was conscious of her body so close to his. He opened his eyes, hardly realising that he had closed them. What was this? This was like nothing he knew. Strange feelings washed over him. Feelings like those he'd had when Bulma had given him a place to stay, when he'd watched her sleeping at his desk, when he'd seen her on the monitor. Yet these feelings were stronger, it seemed almost a hundred times stronger, they were overwhelming him.  
  
Bulma stepped back from the kiss. She was almost breathless. What a kisser! She hadn't expected to be quite that swept away. She tried to recover her composure.  
  
"I just wanted to see if I could get your mind off training for a few moments." Bulma tried to act indifferently. A kiss was just a kiss after all.  
  
Don't kid yourself Bulma, there's no turning back now, she thought. Vegeta hadn't said anything. She looked at him, he was just staring at her, stunned.  
  
What's wrong with me? He wondered. He couldn't move, he couldn't say anything. What was the proper reaction for the Prince of Saiyans. Should he be angry? He didn't feel angry, he felt . . . he didn't know! He was startled by that. Maybe he should have listened to Bulma, he'd been training too hard.  
  
Bulma was worried, somehow she'd expected a different reaction. She'd expected him to yell or to act like it hadn't happened but instead she'd watched his expression change. First he'd appeared stunned, then puzzled, startled and finally worried.  
  
It was the last one that frightened her. Vegeta was always so sure of himself.  
  
"What's the matter? Haven't you ever kissed a girl before?" Bulma tried to lighten the moment but Vegeta's brows furrowed together once more into annoyance.  
  
"Warriors don't have time for such nonsense." Vegeta informed her.  
  
"Well it certainly doesn't show," she admitted.  
  
Vegeta smirked at that comment so briefly that Bulma wasn't even sure she saw it.  
  
"See, you can take a little break from training." Bulma smiled.  
  
Vegeta's expression rapidly changed to fierce determination as he charged at her.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried "What on earth are you doing?"  
  
He didn't answer her as he swept her up in his arms and started flying at a frightening speed.  
  
Bulma didn't know what to make of it, she didn't have to wait long to find out.  
  
Capsule Corp. came into view and Vegeta sailed into the garden nearby the gravitron.  
  
He dropped Bulma down like she had burnt him.  
  
"Now, STOP pestering me!" he yelled and then took off, presumably back to the lake.  
  
Bulma brushed herself off angrily.  
  
"You better remember to bring back that picnic basket AND THE REST OF MY CLOTHES!!!" Bulma screamed after him.  
  
Hearing his daughter's words, Dr. Briefs looked up from the power cable and over at his daughter with alarm.  
  
"Oh," he muttered with much relief as he noticed she was wearing a bikini, he went back to his work.  
  
* * * 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
  
  
Bulma stormed up to her room. Well that's that, she thought miserably. Vegeta had obviously been able to control his rage just long enough to dump her on the lawn. How could she have been so wrong? What had she been thinking? Vegeta had never liked anyone coming too close to him or touching him, let alone kissing him. She was destined to be alone now she guessed.  
  
Why had she fallen in love with Vegeta? Tears began trickling down her cheeks. He couldn't care for anyone, it was obvious, if a simple kiss had made him so angry. Well perhaps it hadn't been a simple kiss but still.  
  
She stopped crying and wiped her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Well what did you expect Bulma Briefs?" She shook her head.  
  
YamCha had warned her to be careful. Poor YamCha. It had become painfully clear to him that Bulma had fallen for Vegeta. He told her as much after Vegeta's accident. He said he'd known they were growing apart. Bulma had known it too. She knew YamCha had other interests as well, though she suspected he'd never been unfaithful, at least not technically. She was glad they had promised to remain friends. Bulma wasn't the type to throw friendship out the window. She knew YamCha's pride had been hurt more than his heart.  
  
But Bulma had other problems now. An angry Saiyan, who now had even more reason to hate her and who lived under her roof.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta was standing back at the lake, staring at the water. His brows were knitted together and his coal black eyes were glazed over in deep thought.  
  
"I must train," he said it out aloud trying to convince himself.  
  
He turned from the lake and moved to a flat spot by it's banks. With one arm he started doing push ups. "One, two," he counted them but already his mind had forgotten his training. Suddenly he was remembering the kiss.  
  
"Damn it woman, what have you done?" he yelled.  
  
Like a wild blue flame he rose into the air. "Ahhh," angrily he blasted the lake, the trees and anything else he could see. Gradually he calmed down, then he began to laugh.  
  
"So I've destroyed your lake after all." Suddenly it didn't seem so funny.  
  
He floated down beside what was left of the lake and sat looking dejected.  
  
Huh? Something caught his eye, nearby him. He recognized the items instantly, Bulma's clothes. He picked them up. They smelled of her. He placed them back down and extended his arm preparing to disintegrate them but he couldn't do it. It was her image in his mind he really wanted to destroy, the memory of her kiss, her touch. The very feelings in his soul that had haunted him night and day since the first day he'd seen her on Namek. They'd grown stronger, distracting him from his training, causing him sleepless nights. He brushed them away but they always returned. Even now all he could think about was seeing her again, yet every time he was with her he felt he had to get away. How he wished he could convince himself some strange earth disease had taken hold of his mind. The very idea of that was preposterous, no earth disease could effect a mighty Saiyan like himself. Besides he knew what was wrong with him. The Prince of Saiyans had fallen for a weak human. Was he finally ready to admit it to himself that he was in love?  
  
* * * 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
  
  
Bulma blinked her eyes over and over, she didn't want her parents seeing that she had been crying. She knew there was no hiding the fact that Vegeta had dumped her on their lawn but she didn't want them to know she was upset about it. Well that was as good as they were going to get, she decided blinking once more. She made her way downstairs for dinner. She entered the dining room and stepped back slightly with a jerk. Vegeta was sitting at the dining table as he usually did, when he did actually appear for dinner that was.  
  
He glanced at her quickly before returning his attention to his meal.  
  
Bulma sat down deciding firmly that she wasn't going to look at him, there was no way she was going to be drawn into an argument with him, not tonight.  
  
Dr. Briefs looked up from his meal, he couldn't remember when he'd ever had a meal with his daughter that had been so quiet. Especially not since Vegeta had returned.  
  
"I think I should have the gravitron fixed by tomorrow morning." Dr. Briefs informed Vegeta as he tried to break the silence.  
  
"Good." Vegeta said simply.  
  
Dr. Briefs looked at his wife, she was staring at Bulma and Vegeta with a strange look. Did she know something he didn't know? He had a horrible suspicion he knew what she was thinking and he wasn't quite sure whether he was pleased or alarmed.  
  
Vegeta was an unusual man, Dr. Briefs thought. There were many things he admired about Vegeta, his determination, his courage and his frankness. He didn't imagine Vegeta would be deceitful, no he'd rather be brutally honest and to hell with the you if you couldn't handle it. They were the qualities he respected but he was also arrogant, demanding and impatient, moreover he didn't seem to care for anyone. Had that changed? Dr. Briefs sighed. It didn't really matter there was nothing he could do but look on while his daughter made her own decisions.  
  
Vegeta stabbed at his food in annoyance. This silence was extremely unnerving, the woman wasn't chattering on in her usual irritating manner. He stole a look at her, she was staring at her food not eating anything. He couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"I'm going to eat in my room!" Vegeta snarled snatching up his plate.  
  
Bulma didn't retort she just watched him leave. Bulma was dismayed. Was he going to avoid her now? But surely he must have known she was going to come down for dinner? She sighed loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry mom, I'm just not hungry." She got up and made her way upstairs.  
  
"Well what was that about?" Dr. Briefs finally asked his wife.  
  
"Oh they'll be all right in a few days." Mrs. Brief assured him brightly.  
  
I hope Bulma knows what she's getting herself into, he thought. On the other hand I hope Vegeta knows. He grinned at that and went back to his meal.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma went up to her room and gently closed the door. Tears slid down her cheeks and she went to her dresser and sat down preparing to brush her hair.  
  
"I look terrible," she moaned.  
  
So what are you going to do about it? She asked herself. Was she going to mope around and let Vegeta think she was a weakling? No way! So she had kissed him, well he should feel privileged by that and if he didn't that was his tough luck. She wished she'd told him to grow up! She felt so angry with him, in fact, why didn't she just go and tell him exactly what she thought!  
  
Vegeta pushed his door closed and placed his food upon the desk. He didn't want it now. What was that woman playing at anyway? Was she trying to make a fool out of him? Her kiss had driven him insane but she acted like it was nothing, he'd been so overcome with his feelings for her that he knew he had to get away from her quickly. He hadn't wanted to leave her at the lake, so with his last thread off self control he'd picked her up and flown her back to Capsule Corp. It had taken considerable will power to restrain himself with her in his arms so close to his body, his arms on her smooth skin. Even now the thought brought his concealed emotions dangerously close to the surface. But now he was confused, she'd seemed upset at the table. She was never quiet, she usually out talked everyone but she'd sat silently, refusing to look at him. Was it possible she was angry at him for dropping her on the lawn? Could she possibly care for him? Damn that woman! Damn her for making him fall in love with her. He wanted to blast something but suddenly the door shot open.  
  
Vegeta was shocked. Bulma stood at the door looking furious.  
  
"Wh . . . what are you doing here?" he didn't have time to regain his usual composure. Damn, she was beautiful, he thought. His anger had disappeared at her appearance.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you a few things Vegeta!" Bulma notifed him. "We have to live here together and you're being stupid if you think you can just avoid me forever. I also think it's very childish of you! It was just a kiss Vegeta and if it bothers you that much you should just forget it!"  
  
"But it does bother me!" Vegeta pronounced forcefully.  
  
Bulma could feel tears welling again. This was a mistake, she decided. She turned quickly to go.  
  
"Wait, Bulma!" Vegeta grabbed her arm with lightning speed.  
  
He'd never spoke her name before. There was no mistaking the tenderness in his voice as he said it.  
  
Bulma turned back toward him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"It does bother me a great deal and I can't forget it. I wish I could." Vegeta said with resignation as he let go of her arm.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes wide with surprise. Vegeta stood in front of her looking as he always did, proud. His eyes were firmly locked on hers, waiting.  
  
She tentatively reached out her hand and touched his hair, it was remarkably soft. Vegeta didn't move but continued to stare into her eyes.  
  
Suddenly his expression changed as if he had decided something.  
  
He leant forward uniting his lips to Bulma's. His kiss was the softest, most gentle kiss Bulma had ever experienced, something she had never expected from Vegeta. She felt breathless, exhilarated and dizzy.  
  
Vegeta pulled back after a few moments. She was intoxicating, she filled his entire being with her essence.  
  
Bulma drew nearer to him, how she longed to be held in his arms.  
  
"Wait!" Vegeta commanded grabbing both her wrists and forcing her slightly away. He knew this was the point of no return.  
  
"I am the Prince of all Saiyans and you are mine Bulma!" he told her. A fire felt like it was burning in his heart.  
  
Bulma was annoyed and confused. What kind of weird macho behavior was this?  
  
"Don't you have anything to say to that?" he demanded.  
  
"I certainly do. If I'm yours, you are mine!" Bulma declared pointedly.  
  
Vegeta pulled her towards him holding her in his arms. How long have I waited for this? He wondered.  
  
Bulma put her hands against his chest. Her touch sent his mind whirling. He struggled for the words he needed.  
  
"If either of us break our pledge, under Saiyan law that one must be killed."  
  
"Saiyan law? That sounds official." Bulma said her thoughts becoming foggy.  
  
"Marriages usually are." Vegeta said.  
  
"Marriage?" Bulma removed herself abruptly from Vegeta's hold.  
  
"Yes, or at least the Saiyan equivalent." Vegeta laughed.  
  
"You . . . you tricked me!" Bulma was shocked. She looked around at her surroundings, at her appearance. "How dare you marry me like this!" Bulma was outraged.  
  
Vegeta took hold of her again and pulled her to him.  
  
"If you want out, I can kill you if you like?" he whispered, his lips almost touching hers.  
  
Bulma felt the warmth of his breath and looked into his hypnotic eyes, she knew he could never kill her and she could never resist him, she didn't want to.  
  
"Nothing to say?" Vegeta teased.  
  
Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Good." Vegeta grinned with victory.  
  
His eyes burned with intensity that he could no longer conceal. He touched his lips to hers, nothing was holding him back now. At last she was his.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N Hope you liked my version of how Bulma and Vegeta got together, please review on what you thought of it and how you think I might improve. If you really hated it I'd still like to hear from you but please word your hate kindly. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
